Peach Creek ghoul
by xehanortw14a
Summary: When murders start attracting attention from the local media, Edd starts to look into what could be causing them, only to be thrusted into a world right under his nose, with the last person he'd ever expect to be among them.


**DISCLAIMER: Ed, Edd, n Eddy, R!EDD R!KEVIN Nat, and Rave all belong to their respected creators. I do not own EEnE, tokyo ghoul, or any fan made characters. I might add my own character later on, but I'm not sure as of yet.**

Chapter 1

"In other news, a local man was found murdered near the Peach Creek junk yard. 30 year Mark Yolanski was found just outside of the junk yard with his body torn up as though a wild animal has found him." The news report said on the T.V in the living room.

Eddward Vincent was busy getting ready for school, but had been nervous about the attacks that happened around his home town.

"Yolanski was wanted for the kidnapping, and death of a four year old 3 years ago, leaving police to suspect the murderer is going after criminals in what could be a cannibalistic mercenary killing spree."  
The reporter went on. "The CCG has issued a statement that citizens should be cautious, as this could be related to ghoul activity.

"Oh my, that's unsettling" Edd commented turning off the TV.

Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Edd opened it to see Kevin. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Most definitely." Edd said.

Eddward Vincent, and Kevin Barr had been dating for 2 months, and Edd was still surprised buy this, the nerd, and the jock, something you usually didn't see.

Kevin was the captain, and quarterback of Peach Creek High's football team, and he was pretty good. It showed too, his appearance would be described as well muscled, and masculine.

Edd has air of na ve innocence to him, while he was book smart, even genius to a level that he would be scary if he was a jerk. He lacked the street smarts Kevin had due to a pretty sheltered life.

"Shall we be on our way?" Edd asked, chuckling nervously, grabbing his messenger bag.

After parking the motor cycle, the boys dismounted. As Edd took his helmet off. "Did you hear about that guy who was killed outside of the junk yard?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, shits crazy, but at least it was someone who was a criminal." Kevin replied removing his own helmet.

"I suppose you're right, it's just what if he comes after one of us." Edd said, looking around nervously.

"Babe, I'm positive we'll be alright, just don't think about it, you'll psyche yourself out." Kevin said, planting a kiss on Edd's cheek.

#

Edd was at his locker getting his books for his first couple classes.

"Hey sock head!" Turning around, Edd saw the face of Eddy, and Ed coming towards him.

"Good morning Ed, Eddy, I assume you have your homework?"

"Yeah, yeah, look, I've been thinking, we're gonna pull off the biggest scam in this school's history!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, don't you think we're just a little too old to be doing these scams?"

"Oh I forgot, you're with old shovel chin."

"Eddy, that's not the point, who I date isn't a concern. And I'll have you know that I've been busy with my own personal matters."

"Yeah, yeah, so are you in?"

"Eddy, I'm sorry, but I do have plans after school."

"But Double D, you are the gravy to our toast." Ed said trying to get Edd to join the scam.

"I'm sorry Ed, I have to get to class." Double D apologized, trying to make sense of Ed's strange metaphor. "I'll see you at lunch."

#

The school day went by fast, Kevin having football practice. Edd decided to watch, waiting for the the team to be done.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked waving to Nat, and the rest of his team.

"Yes." Edd replied coming back to reality after being lost in thought about the creature on the news.

"Yes, I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick."

"Hurry up." Kevin yelled.

"So you planning on pounding that double delicious ass tonight?" Asked Nat.

"No, Nat, it's not like that, we're just gonna have dinner."

"And a sweet need ass for dessert."

No, that's your thing remember." Kevin said, noticing the Kankers had just followed Edd into the the bathroom.

#

"Well lookey we have here." Said Lee Kanker.

"It looks like Double D!" May yelled.

"Very observant May." Came the voice of Marie.

"Um, hello ladies, how may I help you?" Edd asked backing to the door of the stall.

"We were wondering if you, and the Ed's wanna take us on a date." Lee said.

"I I have plans already." Edd said, speaking fast.

I forgot, you're with Kevin."

Before Double D could say something, The door opened to reveal Kevin

"Well speak of the devil." Marie said.

"Get away from my boyfriend." Kevin said, seeing the Kankers surrounding Edd, who gave a small sigh of relief.

"Why should we?" Lee said.

"Yeah, what are you gonna about it." May said

"Get out." Kevin said, eyes turning black with red iris

"Fine, let's go girls." Lee said, spitting towards Kevin.

Looking at double D cowering in the stall he went to check on him, his eyes reverting back to their original color

"Are you ok?" Kevin ask through the stall door

#

When they got back to Edd's driveway, Kevin gave Edd a kiss before he went inside. "I'll be here to pick you up in a couple hours."

Hearing the motorcycle turn off across the street, Edd breathed a sigh of relief.

Going to the computer in his room, he did research on what could've done this.

Ghouls, creatures discovered by Dr. Sui Ishida of Kamii university in Tokyo Japan. Ghouls are humanoid creatures that look like humans, but can only eat humans. Some are extremely aggressive, while others tend to lead quiet lives. While the highest concentration has been found in Tokyo, Japan. Others have been found in countries all over the world. Due to their tongue, they can not eat human food, and can only eat human flesh.

"Fascinating." Double Dee said to himself. This scared him, but he had to admit it was interesting.

#

At around 6, Kevin knocked on the front door.

"Ready to go?"

"Most definitely." Came Edd's reply.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, the dorko will be next."

"Kevin, I'll ask that you please refrain from joking about something so serious."

Kevin, and Edd were sitting at the local diner, after placing their drink order Edd brought up the news story from this morning, and the prospect of it being a ghoul.

"Please babe, you honestly believe all of this ghoul talk?"

#

After their dinner, Kevin and Edd were walking, not noticing the three figures on top of the building near them.

 _ **NOTE: So I decided to update the first chapter, and try to add more dimension to characters. I left some things out for now to try and make it interesting. As for how many ghouls, and whose a ghoul, well we'll have to find out won't we.**_


End file.
